idol_jihenfandomcom-20200215-history
Shizuka Onimaru
'Shizuka Onimaru '(鬼丸 静) is one of the main characters in Idol Jihen. She is an idol dietwoman of the heroines party and has been an idol before the series started. She is voiced by Fuchigami Mai. Bio Personality Shizuka is reserved and sincere. She takes being an idol seriously and wants to push her cause as much as possible. Her aura, however, is incredibly powerful and overtakes most of the idols' aura onstage with her and causes them harm, and as a result she found herself working alone and growing colder towards others until Natsuki came along. Appearance Shizuka has deep brown-black, thigh-length hair with thick bangs and her thick forelocks brushed to the right of her head. Her skin is a light tone and she has piercing magenta eyes. Shizuka wears a denim dress with a white strip going down the middle with black buttons and a black and white collar. Over this she wears an ivory cardigan with pink buttons, along with black and white socks wih a pair of pale brown and white shoes. She has a brown woven belt on her waist. For training, Shizuka wears a light blue top over a sky blue tank-top and a pair of pale blue shorts lined in light blue. She also wears black tights and turquoise shoes with yellow accent. Her first Idol Costume seen in the anime is composed of a short-sleeved dress with a layered, ruffled knee-length skirt. The top resembles a sailor uniform while resting on her right shoulder are small white wings poking out from beneath the collar. Down the middle is a bright blue section with argyle print, along with accents of deep blue and gold. Her skirt is mostly blue with a deep blue bow accent with gold on the front of her right hip. She also wears a deep blue choker with a gold ornament hanging from it, Shoes with a one inch heel and white laces, and white socks with ruffles at the top and blue accent. Her leg sports a bow matching the one on her skirt and in her hair, along with a blue bracelet on her right wrist. Background Shizuka used to be apart of the Sunlight Party until she was confronted by Fudou Mizuki after a performance for crushing the other idols onstage with her aura, saying that her aura was "A double edged sword" and she asked her to leave. Silently Shizuka left and later joined the Heroine Party, performing alone instead of with groups of other idols. History In the first episode, Shizuka was called upon to perform with Hoshina Natsuki in her first performance. She was against it and decided to try and inadvertently keep Natsuki from performing a duet with her by putting her through rigorous training for the performance and telling her she wasn't ready to perform with her. However, Natsuki had much more endurance and resilience than Shizuka and was more than ready to do the duet, as evidenced by Shizuka using compresses for her muscles the day of the performance and the way their auras blend when they sang. Shizuka went through with the performance after seeing Natsuki lost onstage and ran on in her costume before the crowd could disperse, catching everyone's attention. Before the two of them could sing, however, a member of an opposing party began overpowering their sound equipment, drowning out everything. When Natsuki began to sing and her aura pushed back the effects of the opposing member's speakers, Shizuka looked on, wondering how her aura could be so powerful. She overtook Natsuki's aura with her own before Natsuki became more excited and their auras blended together for the performance. Relationships * Natsuki Hoshina Shizuka underestimated Natsuki in the beginning, assuming she was just an average girl who thought being an Idol was easy. But after realizing that Natsuki was unlike any idol she worked with and remained happy and dedicated to her efforts, she decided to take a chance on her. She now knows that Natsuki is the only one that could overpower her aura and as such, they work together to create a brand new amazing one. *Chinatsu Ryuusekidou The second-in-command of the Sunlight Party. When Shizuka left the group without telling them anything she took it as a personal offense and believes she back-stabbed them. As such, she wanted to make her apologize to Mizuki for it. Despite their harsh feelings, the girls managed to come together to fix the pollution problems going on in their town and have since moved on. Etymology Trivia *For unknown reasons, Shizuka is terrified of cats. *She shares her voice actress with Yotsuba Alice from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. *Her birthday is august 1st. *Her blood type is B. Gallery :Go to Shizuka Onimaru/Image gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Anime Category:Heroines Party Category:Leo